A Percabeth Weddin
by You stole my blue cookie
Summary: 'Now young lady what do you think your doing dressed like that on your wedding day' 'Aphrodite, what an unexpected surprise did Piper invite you' 'No my dear, Percy did. Did he not tell you? Well never mind, go find your bridesmaids I have a surprise for you all.' 'I'm sorry but we're pushed for time, we've had a wardrobe malfunction.' 'Oh Annabeth, why do you think I'm here'
1. Annabeth

**Ok so this is my first Fanfiction, please review. I'll be so thank fun. Enjoy**

The argument had driven Annabeth insane. Ok, so maybe she should give him a bit of leeway and she had let him invite whoever he wanted and pick the cake and said they could get married on the beach. But there was no way, not even in Tartarus she was going to let Percy pick her wedding dress. Annabeth wasn't so much into tradition but she wasn't going to jinx their future together by letting him see the dress. In addition, every dress he showed her looked like Ariel's dress from the first 'Little Mermaid' movie. Percy had originally asked if they could have wedding based around the 'Little Mermaid' and then he could be the dashing Prince Eric. She said  
'NO, I'm having a near normal wedding. We can have it on the beach, you can have as many best men and page boys as you want and you can pick the cake. End Of.' Then she'd walked off. That had been months ago and the wedding was in a few hours. There was no way she was going to get dresses for her, Piper, Thalia and Hazel in time. There had been many shopping trip and they'd even been to the bridal boutique Grover got his wedding Dress from (now that was a funny story). She wanted to give up but she knew Percy was looking forward to the wedding, especially the blue velvet cake decorated with various adventures her and Percy had been on. On top was a plaque made of fondant with 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl' iced on to it. It was amazing and all they'd had to do was think really hard about it and the cornucopia spat it out!

Annabeth sat down on the step outside cabin #6. Her head heavy she looked down at her feet. She heard someone approaching and looked up to see a beautiful lady all dressed pink. She was a perfect representation if what Annabeth wished she looked like. She hated this woman instantly. Only twice before had Annabeth felt like this.  
'Now young lady what do you think your doing dressed like that on your wedding day?!'  
'Aphrodite, what an unexpected surprise did Piper invite you?' Annabeth defiantly hadn't invited her  
'No my dear, Percy did. Did he not tell you? Well never mind, go find your bridesmaids I have a surprise for you all.'  
'I'm sorry but we're pushed for time, we've had a wardrobe malfunction.'  
'Oh Annabeth, why do you think I'm here? Now quickly go get the girls.'


	2. Percy

Percy stood at the end isle, with Tyson, Grover, Leo, Frank, Jason and Blackjack. He's asked Nico to be one of his best men; Nico had told Jason that something had come up. Percy and Annabeth had asked some of Aphrodite cabin to lay shells and flowers to make an isle leading into the sea. And if course they'd agreed. He still couldn't believe he was marrying the girl of his dreams.

From were he was standing he could see his mum, Sally, talking to Piper's dad, movie star Tristan McLean. To his surprise Paul, his stepdad, was talking to Poseidon, his godly father. Suddenly Will Solace and several other Apollo campers started to play music and everyone stood up. Percy took a deep breath, however it was taken away again when he saw the girls walking down towards them. Jason and Frank couldn't take their eyes of Piper and Hazel, who were dressed in the same matching blue dresses. Aphrodite had obviously attempted to put one Thalia but she'd ripped its arms off along with the hem of the dress to make it shorter. Percy felt sick, was he meant to feel this nervous?  
'If you want we can make a quick get away boss?'  
'Shut up blackjack.' Percy murmured as quietly as possible. He looked down at his feet, but when he looked up the Piper and Hazel had already made their way over to their boyfriends, Thalia stood opposite to Percy on the other side of the podium. Annabeth was stood at the other end of the isle. She had a straight white dress with blue swirls up its side. Her train matched it, and the swirls on it looked as though they were actually moving. She looked stunning, her blonde hair curled like a princesses. Percy couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was as she made her way to the podium. Chiron started the ceremony.

"I do, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth smiled. Percy lent in to kiss her, but he was pushed aside as Tyson bundled Annabeth. He gave her a hug so tight she stopped breathing 'SISTER!'

**That's it, please do leave a review**


End file.
